Loud House Animal Spirits
by Stalin's Imposter
Summary: What happens when a meteor kills basically everyone? Will the Louds survive, or will they perish?
1. chapter 1

"Alright kids, order up." the mother said as she drove off to the burbin' burger. They all were overly excited, as usual.

Once they got there, they started ordered their food and chowed down.

"Lola, you eat like a pig!" Lana exclaimed.

"At least I'm not sharing my food with four other animals!" she talked back, starting a fight between the two.

"It's called sharing, have you heard of it?" Lana yelled.

The fight between them went on until the mom had to separate them.

After a couple minutes Lola asked, "Do you think I'm like a pig, Lucy?" being worried about her image.

"I think of you as I do a cat." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice. " In fact, I think of everyone in this family as an animal." she added.

Lori and Luna smirked at each other, until they both saw Leni on the floor, throwing her stomach inside out.

Lori told the mom about Leni, and they all went home early.

Lori took care of Leni, while the rest did their usual things. Luna rocking out to her limit, If she had one. Luan writing down good puns and plans for her devious pranks. Lynn in the backyard practicing her guarding skills with Lincoln. Lucy and Lola talked about how Lucy thought of everyone like an animal and Lana was chilling with Lily.

The next day

"Leni!" Lincoln called out, worried about her.

He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her.

"Lori, I can't find Leni." He said, even more worried.

"One second, I think she went out to the mall to buy something." Lori said with an uneasy voice.

"Hey, Lisa-" Lincoln said, trying to get his mind off of Leni.

"Sorry Lincoln, but I have more important matters to tend to." She said, with a wavy voice.

"OK." He said confused, as always when he talks with Lisa.

"Hey Ly-" He yelled out before remembering that she had practice.

With no other choice, he decided to talk to Luan for a bit.

After a long time of Luan improving her material with Lincoln, they went downstairs to eat.

"Hey dad, what's for dinner?" He asked along side Luan.

They couldn't find him or their mother, but Lincoln did find a note saying that someone had murdered them.

"Luan, this is what I mean by you make jokes way too serious. You-" he said before seeing Luan with a cold dead face looking at the note.

"Luan?" he asked before realizing that it wasn't a joke.

He just stared at the note and tried not to break down into tears, not knowing what would, or could, happen next.

Luan ran up to her room to tell Luna the news.

"Luna...mom and dad... they're...they're dead." Luan said crying her eyes out.

Luna always knew when Luan was telling a joke or not, and she would never act so real about these types of situations.

She just sat there in shock, without Lori or Leni around she realized that she was the oldest one at the house, and had to tell everyone the unbelievable and horrible news.

"Luna...please...this isn't one of my stupid jokes!" Luan said desperately.

"I know...don't worry." Luna said comforting Luan with a very strong hug, a tear rolling on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna realized that she had to take charge, since Lori or Leni haven't returned yet.

"Everyone downstairs!" she yelled in a military fashion.

Eventually, everyone got downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" she yelled.

"No one is going out of the house, and everyone us staying inside no buts about it." she started scaring some of the little siblings, "Now, I want everyone to Boarder up every inch of wall and window in this house."

Everyone did it with no questions as they were now scared of Luna. After they all did as Luna asked, Lola approached Lincoln.

"Can I sleep with you, Linky?" she asked.

"Of course, Lola." He responded.

Before he could say anything else Lucy and Lucy and Lana ran up to him.

"Can we sleep in your room, too Linky?" they all said in unison.

Lola looked at them like freaks, but before she could say anything, Lincoln responded.

"Sure guys." He responded.

When they all went to Lincoln's room, Lucy and Lana immediately fell asleep while Lincoln and Lola stayed up.

"Are we going to be OK?" she asked tearing up.

We'll all be fine, don't worry." He lied.

With that, Lola fell asleep, and a little afterwards Lincoln also fell asleep.

"Goddammit!" Luna said slamming the table in her room, "What the fuck am I going to do."

Lisa walked in her room, "Hey, If you are going to curse, at least don't yell."

"and why the fuck do you care, it's not like your helping me." Luna screamed as Lisa didn't react.

"That's my purpose here, is to give you ideas of what to do." Lisa responded calmly.

Luna calmed down and asked her what ideas she had.

"I was thinking, if we gave everyone a job, we could probably live on till someone rescues us." Lisa explained.

Luna looked at her with a confused face. Lisa whispered something in her year and Luna almost had a mental breakdown.

"You mean-" she started before Lisa interrupted her, "Trust me, if I could do anything about it would."

Luna looked at her and asked her for further details of her rather extreme motives. They argued about who would get what jobs very late into the night, and they eventually produced a list

Lynn came home late to find everyone asleep, but Luan.

"Hey Luan, care to tell me what happened here." Lynn said.

Luan explained everything to Lynn.

"Luan, I think you need to read more into that comedy book of yours."

she stated.

Luan didn't respond but looked into Lynn's eyes coldly.

Lynn then realized what she had told her wasn't a joke.

Lynn, very exaughsted and now depressed, tried to comfort her.

But before she could sit on the couch, a bright light had flashed and where Luan was before, was replaced by a coyote.

"OK, I understand." Lynn said tearing up very quickly.

As Lynn cried herself to sleep, Luan did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

" _Huh. what happened?"_ Luan asked herself as she got off the couch.

The t.v. was blaring news about a meteor that had hit the indian ocean.

She listened as the news reporter stumbled his words, "and it turns out that the meteor somehow sent a gigantic Shockwave... reaching... reaching... everybody but us..."

Luan was shocked and immediately tried to call everyone else to come down, but Lincoln beat her to it.

Everyone came down and Lincoln told them the news that he had just heard.

Luna looked down in dissapointment as the rest cried.

But Lisa had a blank face and walked out of the door.

"Lisa... what are you doing... I don't think it's-" Luna stared, but before she could finish, a helicopter raised itself off the ground and left in a heartbeat.

" _Goddammit Lisa!"_ she thought as she turned around to join the rest of the group.

"Alright guys! Attention'" she yelled

"Here." Luan and Lucy both said in a very depressed mannor.

"We're here." Lynn said speaking for both herself, Lincoln, Lana, and Lola.

"I can't stand this." Lola shrieked as she ran up to her room. Lana did the same without any words.

" _fuck!"_ Lincoln thought as he remembered his friends.

"Hey Luna, can I go get my friends?" he asked.

Luna, very bothered, let him go without thinking for a second.

"Hey Luna, heads up." Lincoln shouted as he tossed a walkie talkie to Luna.

"Hey Clyde!" he yelled into his walkie talkie.

"Hey Clyde, are you there?" he asked again getting very worried.

"Clyde, please. respond!" he shouted as he walked down closer to Clyde's house.

Lincoln was just about to give up until he heard a raspy voice come from his walkie talkie.

"Lincoln? I - Is...Is that... you?" he asked struggling.

" _Yes, oh my fucking God I thought he was dead."_ He thought as he started running faster.

"Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln jumped as he was in a trance for a second.

"Yes, Yes. I'm here. I'm coming to get you." he answered excitedly.

"Good, because I think I'm stuck." he responded.

After a bit, Lincoln reached Clyde's house to find it relatively stable.

He walked inside to find it a complete mess.

"Hey Clyde, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm in my room." Clyde responded.

Lincoln, not remembering where his room was, decided to roam around the house.

At first he saw nothing, but once he got into the first room he found, he saw four kids. All dead with a hole with blood using out on the side of their head.

He found Clyde just a little bit to the left crying.

He lifted a piece of wood that was trapping Clyde.

"Thank you Lincoln!" He said as he brushed himself off.

After a bit of explaining and crying, Lincoln suggested that they go try and find Ronnie Anne.

Clyde agreed and they walked towards Ronnie Anne's house.

When they got there, they found it in shambles.

Lincoln walked in what was left of the house to find nobody.

He turned a corner and found Ronnie Anne on the floor, dead.

"I feel sick" He exclaimed as he saw his dead friend impaled by a huge wooden stick.

Clyde ran away to throw up, while Lincoln got up and threw things around in rage.

After a bit, Clyde got a hold of Lincoln and stopped him.

Lincoln fell to the ground and cried for what seemed like hours.

He finally got up and marched back home with Clyde slightly lagging behind.

"Alright, Luan, Lynn I need you!" Luna shouted.

They both sprung up to Luna as fast as possible.

"I need you guys to try to find Lori and Leni." she started, "Now get movin', or I'll disown you!"

The two didn't hesitate, and ran out the door with no questions.

Lincoln arrived thirty minutes later with Clyde.

"Alright I'm done" Lana said as she came downstairs sniffiling. Lola quickely followed not bothering to do her makeup.

"Hey Lincoln, think you can start a farm? There's seeds in the pantry." Luna said in her normal voice for once in a long time.

"Yeah, sure." he responded.

After a couple of hours Lynn and Luan come back with nothing and no one.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna asked pointing to Luan.

Lynn hesitated, then answered, "We saw a lot of dead bodies... And they... they were all...suicides."

"Are you doing OK Luan, do you need any help with anything?" Luna asked worried.

Luan didn't answer, but went upstairs to her room to sleep.

They both stared at her and were trying to figure out what to do.

"I suggest we take her lead and sleep... Alright everyone, bedtime!" Luna shouted before everyone got up into their rooms to sleep, or at least try.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh... what time is it?" Luna asked before realizing where she was.

"God fucking dammit!" she screamed "I swear to fucking god, I would rather get eaten alive. Why Lisa... why me?"

Luan, pretending to be asleep, listened closer to what Luna was saying.

"Mabye I should just fucking leave them." Luna screamed again before crying in her hands.

Then she remembered the plans that Lisa had given her the day before she left.

"or mabye I can work something out." Luna said sniffling with the lightest touch of hope.

"Everybody wake up!" she shouted, "and get downstairs on the couch!"

After everyone got downstairs, Luna waited a bit for everyone to pay attention.

"Alright, lucky for you guys, I've decided to listen to Lisa's orders instead of mine" she started.

Luan looked at Luna with hope and relief.

"Alright guys, in order for this to work, we need everyone to be with me." she continued.

"according to the list, I'm the leader. Anyone object?" she asked lazily.

"what if we give the power to more than one person, someone's sanity goes out the window?" Lincoln asked.

"so you're volunteering?" she asked, "well guys, I guess Lincoln is second in command."

"Ok next... Luan... doctor." she said unsurly.

"Wait but I don't-" Luan started.

"Says right here" Luna interupted, "'no one in this family has any medical backround, but Luan didn't have a job so she got it by default.' so I guess you'll have to learn."

"ok, I guess." Luan responded.

"Next is Lynn with farmer and... scavenger?" Luna questioned, " oh says right here 'someone with the job to go out into the world.'"

She looked at the page in shock."Uh... Lucy, you know how to cook?"

"I know how to make steak to scare edwin" Lucy replied.

"Are you-" Luna started.

"and I practiced making goolash to look like intestines... so yeah." she continued.

"Okay... that and... um... jesus, she doesn't like us... you also got scavenger." she said reluctantly.

Luan, suprised, looked at Luna, and then at Lincoln with worry.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lincoln said worried about Lucy.

"says here on Lisa's paper, you really gonna debate her logic?" Luna countered.

"I... guess it's fine." he said with defeat.

"next... let's see... Lana, the repair man and engineer. sounds about right." Luna read, "Lola... cleaning duty. yep all good."

"oh I almost forgot, Clyde, she didn't make a job for you, so you can be-" she started.

"How about I teach Luan how to be a doctor?" Clyde insisted.

"Ok" Luna answered not giving two shits.

"Alright everyone, off to work, Lynn and Lucy don't go outside just yet do your second job." she said in a military fashion.

They all got to their jobs except for Luan and Clyde who stayed in the living room as no one had anything wrong with them besides a heavily scarred mental state.

"Luan, I'm scared we're not going to make it, and I neerly peed my pants when I saw Ronnie Anne's dead body." Clyde said with his head in hands.

"Hey, cheer up." Luan whispered, it isn't healthy being a **piss** amistic."

Clyde sniffed, then chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Luan blushed, no one else had ever laughed at any of her jokes before.

"Hey Clyde, you wanted to teach me how to be a doctor, right?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, better do that now before someone gets a splinter." Clyde joked, "Well, no time to waste."

Clyde taught Luan medical procedures, and they were often interrupted by the loudness coming from upstairs.

"Lincoln, why the fuck do you think we could just take a break off five times a month?!" Luna raged, "do you fucking realize how bad our situation is?!"

"I thought it would let people take a break from working so hard." Lincoln said very calmly.

"We already have a thing for that, goes from 9pm to 6am, called fucking sleep, goddammit!" Luna contined raging.

After a few compromizes on the schedule, Lincoln and Luna finished the plan, and went to check on everybody else.

"Hey Lucy, since the farm is done, want to go inside" said Lynn prowd of the work she'd done.

"I'm burning alive in the sun. There's no place I'd rather go than inside, as my pre-extinction social life was." Lucy responded in pain.

Lynn and sunburned Lucy go inside to sit on the couch and rest.

"Alright the house is good as new... well as good as it was before." Lana exclaimed. "Hey Luna, can I rest on the couch?"

"No you fucking can't yo-" Luna started.

"Yeah, sure" Luna finished after seeing Lincoln give her the death eye.

"Wow, Lucy I didn't know you were also into demons." Lana remarked, seeing Lucy's sunburned face and body as she was getting on the couch.

Lucy only responded with, "sigh."

Eventually, everyone had joined together on the couch, as exaughsted as ever.

After a bit of relaxing, Luna got a message from Lisa.

"what?" Luna asked with curiosity.

she opened the message from Lisa.

"Hey guys, check this out." she said.

Everyone, suprised, got up close to look at the video.

"Hello rest of the louds." The little scientist started, "assuming that you're still alive, I have come to assure you some things that may have not been known.

"I did know about the meteor that stroke down on earth, and I did know that it would kill a majority of the population. I tried to inform politicians and other scientists of this, but they regarded me as just a little kid and unimportant.

"In responce to that, I started planning a mass suicide for the whole family, but I only got around to the parents. It was a massive faliure."

Everyone watched in horror, shocked that such a small child could kill their parents, but they continued to watch the video.

"This gem is the fault for all the troubles that you may procede to have." She showed them a very tiny crystal. "It is 1000 times dencer than a normal rock, and this was only a very small portion of the gem.

"I have much remorce for you guys as both of my plans have failed, because of this I decided the best course of action for you guys would be to kill yourselfs as will I."

she then mumbled about the primitive technology of the computer she was using to set a timer for the video to end.

Lisa pulled out a gun and exclaimed that she was sorry again before she pulled the trigger and brains and muscle splattered across the walls behind her.

The video ended and the rest of the Louds were speechless.

While everyone was looking away, Lily saw, in the corner of the frame, a small, but visable, red fox.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy, Lana, and Lola were still in shock of what had happened. Lincoln and Clyde were quiet. Luan was trying to make everyone happy, while Luna just sat on the couch being depressed.

Eventually over the repetitive and bland days they got over it.

"Maybe we should try and look for Lori and Leni again." Lynn suggested trying to move on from Lisa's death.

"They're probably de-" Luna started.

"Yeah sure, I'll take care of the farm while you're gone" Luna finished after Lincoln stared down her soul.

Two hours later.

"I found something!" Lynn shouted from a mile away.

She came back excited, and showed Luna a letter from Leni, and another one from Lori.

"How'd you find this?" Luna asked skeptical.

"I went to the mall since that's where Lincoln heard her go last...and right outside the doors I found these two notes."Lynn explained.

The one from Lori talked about how they had to live near the mall, while the one from Leni said that they cannot come back for certain reasons having to do with their animal spirits.

Luna's heart burst, knowing that her sisters were alive.

But then it struck her, "How does Leni know what's happening? You'd think she would be as clueless as the rest of us."

"I'm pretty sure that she was playing dumb the whole time, that's what pear pressure can do to you" Clyde answered with 100% certainty.

Over the course of three months, they had all gotten over the death of their little sister with a funeral that Lucy had organized.

Luan had already mastered her spirit, a coyote, by then, while Lynn was getting more used to hers, a bear.

Lincoln became more involved, by breaking up tense fights and giving people advice.

Lily can say basic words and walk properly, and she'd often see a red fox peaking through the window.

Luna had become more responsible.

Lynn had found more letters throughout the year about how much Lori and Leni miss them.

Clyde and Luan were getting better at their medical operations.

One day, when Lincoln was on break patrolling the house, he saw Lana and Lola fighting roughly.

When he saw that they were scratching and creating open wounds, he tried to break them up, but they were too stubborn.

"You guys...stop it." Lincoln shouted. They didn't stop, but then, a bright light shined in the house and Lincoln was replaced with a majestic elephant.

Lana and Lola stopped fighting and looked at the elephant and in unison asked, "Linky?"

Everyone scrammed to see what had happened in the living room. Lincoln stood there for a good 10 seconds and then turned back into his normal human form.

"Luna? Luan? What happened?" Lincoln asked in a daze.

"I think you just found animal, Li'l bro." Luna said.

He looked at her in confusion and she nodded.

"Move it or lose it Clyde, we have a code orange. Let's get Lana and Lola some treatment" Luan said after she stared at Lincoln with wonder.

"What happen?" Lily asked with her ape-like speech.

"You'll know when you're older." Luna explained, "Alright everyone follow me."

Luna took Lincoln and the rest upstairs into Lori and Leni's room, and showed them a book.

"Alright, Lynn you already know this, but I still want you to listen." She started, "This book gives all the descriptions of the animals, and what they symbolize."

She opened the book and started searching for the animal Lincoln had just turned into moments ago.

"Here we go, elephantus...says here peace and compromise." She stated.

"Wow, so precise." Lucy started, "You'd think with that level of explicitness it would say something about never listening to their sisters goddamn poems."

"shut it." Lincoln spat, "You're lucky that I don't just walk away from you."

"You would never do that." she ranted, "you're life is so boring all by itself, you need to indulge yourself into others. Maybe being known as a peace keeper to you is a good thing, but do note that it means that you have no good qualities yourself."

"Well at least some people appreciate my work!" Lincoln said after going through an existential crisis.

"Alright guys, no need for a flame war." Luna said, preventing the house from burning to ashes.

"Hey guys." Luan interrupted not commenting on the most severe flame war in history, "Lola and Lana are alright, it wasn't to **tusk** patching them up."

"UGH!" moaned everyone.

Clyde chuckled, Luan blushed.

"Alright everyone, back to your posts." Luna said, "I'll explain this to Lana and Lola later."

"Can I stay in here and read the book?" Luan asked, "After all I have nothing to do."

Luna almost completely cursed her out, but thanks to her new found maturity, she simply said yes.

"Me too?" Lily asked.

"Sure Lily, I could use a little company." Luan stated before Luna could unleash the curse of 1000 suns upon Lily.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone to that." Luna said as she left.

"Let's start with the beginning of the book...Aardvark...Night owl, Introverted and determined." Luan read.

After a couple of hours, Luan headed for bed as it was getting late.

Lily also got tired from Luan reading around 100 animal descriptions, 50 of which she has remembered with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, instead of working, Lucy was celebrating that Lincoln got his spirit animal. Thinking that in just a few years, she'll get hers.

"Hey Dipshit!" Luna shouted, "Get back to making food."

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said with a soldier salute. She then continued doing her work while speculating what her spirit animal would be.

Later that night, Lucy wrote in her diary that for the first time in a while, Life, relatively, had settled.

"Hey what's that?" Lynn asked popping up behind Lucy, "Don't waste your energy on a stupid diary, we're gonna die in the end anyways."

She then took the book away from her and threw it away.

Lucy was shocked and then got furious with Lynn, forgetting that she was a jock.

"Well, I guess you don't need this then." Lucy exclaimed as she threw some of Lynn's sport stuff out the window, "After all, it's just wasting energy."

"Hey!" Lynn shouted, not realizing her hypocrisy.

Lynn, enraged, turned into a bear and started to maul her little sister.

Lincoln was already fast asleep, so he wasn't able to stop her.

"wha- what's happening?" Luan asked as she woke up.

She got out of her room and made a left, going towards the sound.

She found herself right in front of Lynn and Lucy's room.

"What the fuck is happening here?!" Luan shouted.

She immediately turned into a coyote and tried to stop her, but she wasn't successful.

She ran out of the room to find Lincoln and wake him up.

"Lincoln!" Luan shouted with all her might.

"what?" Lincoln lazily asked.

"Follow me." Luan said as she dragged Lincoln out of bed.

He followed her and saw that Lucy was getting shredded.

He immediately turned into an elephant and stomped on Lynn's foot, giving Lucy just enough time to escape.

Lincoln and Lynn instantly turned back, Lincoln scolding Lynn as she stared at her mangled foot.

Luan inspected Lucy to see if she was still alive.

She was, but she was infected everywhere and, along with Lynn's foot, had to be healed quickly.

The next morning Lincoln reported this to Luna, which in response, gave everyone new bedrooms. Luna by herself, Luan and Clyde together, Lynn by herself, Lincoln by himself, Lucy by herself, Lana and Lola together, and Lily by herself.

That day started what would be two years of calm and uneventful days.

* * *

One night in the next two years when everyone besides Lucy was asleep, someone had decided to break in and raid the place.

"Hey Luna, I think someone's in our house." Lucy whispered.

"Really Luce, right now." Luna said, as she was waking up.

She went downstairs to check, and found that half of their supplies had been stolen, and that there was a note on the table.

The note didn't specify who it was, but it said that all of them had to get in-front of their house.

Luna gathered everyone and got them outside to find a young woman with two bodyguards by her side.

"Hello, sorry for waking you this hour, but this is fairly important." The woman said, "You see, I am creating a country that- you know what, here's a pamphlet."

Luna, now 17, read the pamphlet and gave it to the rest to look at. All they could agree on was that it sounded a lot like an authoritarian dictatorship.

"And if we don't join?" Luna asked.

"We'll deport you and keep the tax that we received." The woman explained.

"We have no choice, so sure." Luna said after the longest most thoughtful hesitation ever done by a loud.

"Well, nice to meet you, my name is Catrena Smith and I'll be your president from now on." She said.

She left the house and left the Group standing there.

"well guys, by the look at the pamphlet we're gonna have to work extra hard," Luna started, "'cause they take half of it as taxes every month."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. who's the we?" Lynn interrupted, "I am not working my ass off to get it stolen away."

"Yeah, it's pretty bullshit." Lucy added.

Lana and Lola nodded in agreement.

In a couple hours, they had gathered they're stuff and started to walk away leaving the house with Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Clyde, and Lily standing there in surprise.

"Alright guys." said Luna, "We aren't gonna survive here. Let's pack up and leave this shit hole."

Everyone started packing and stuffing there stuff into every back pack, suitcase, and anything that can be stored into the van.

"wha- where...oh no." Luan stuttered.

"what's wrong Luan?" Lily asked innocently.

"I can't...can't find the book." Luan sniffed.

"Oh...you mean the animal one? Don't worry, I got it all in my head." Lily said as she tapped her temples.

"Oh...that's nice." Luan said initially happy, but suddenly got terrified as the only one that she remembered memorizes that much stuff, killed herself.


	7. Lori's story

Back in time before the meteor

"Lori?" Leni asked, "why are you here?"

"Come with me, you're sick. We're going home." Lori responded.

Lori pulled Leni and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, I'm fine." Leni argued, "see"

Lori saw that she was fine.

"Hey, why don't we go out of town." Leni suggested, "It'll be, like, so much fun."

Lori thought that Leni was talking nonsense, but then thought about it

"Sure" Lori said, "Why not? I haven't got to get out of town ever since mom forbid it"

They got into the minivan that Lori brought and set off very far away from town.

"I know I probably shouldn't do this." Lori reasoned, "but I think mom needs a lesson. whats three days without a car"

They eventually got to a different state and decided that was to much, and they tried to sleep for the rest of that night in a hotel.

They didn't get much sleep.

In the middle of the night, they were interrupted by a massive shock wave.

They were both under rubble, but separated.

Leni saw through the rubble bounding her a flash of light. Lori was transforming.

Lori struggled, trying to push the rubble in her slightly stronger lion form.

She quit after just a minute of pushing. The lion was meant more for intimidation than pure strength.

They got out of the massive pile of rubble that the hotel had turned into and they got a first glance at the rest of the town they resided in.

If it wasn't rubble, then it was dust.

Nothing seemed to have survived the quake.

Nobody could have asked for such destruction.

The teens got out of the hotel and walked towards their van.

They saw that it was crushed, as every car was in that lot.

She was starting to doubt the possibility that the Loud's house could even stand in all this chaos.

"Um - Lori, I don't want to go home." Leni said trembling, "What if our house was crushed? or worse, what if they are-"

"I understand." Lori interjected, "I don't want to go home either."

Lori didn't have experience in massive tragedies, her natural instinct when something bad happens is to pull her phone out and ignore it.

Lori pulled out her phone, then in a blind rage threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

She eventually calmed down and they set off for supplies.

They came across a motor bike that was in decent condition. After some contemplating, They ruled that it was theirs and they went off, away from the ghost town that their home seemed to turn into.

"Where are we going?" Leni asked

"I don't know." Lori responded, "Anywhere."

Leni looked back, all this destruction, there was no way the Louds survived. She turned away, a single tear in her eye.


End file.
